


Tinder!

by JupiterPlanet



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterPlanet/pseuds/JupiterPlanet
Summary: Un joven Murdoc encuentra una aplicación interesante....
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tinder!

Murdoc tenía dieciséis años cuando su padre se dignó a regalarle un celular, en definitiva, no era nada de otro mundo, ni lo más caro.

Lo único que podía disfrutar era que quizá podría considerarse el regalo menos basura que le había dado en su corta y muy mísera vida. 

Ese día era su décimo sexto cumpleaños y por alguna razón la mañana pasó mejor de lo que creía, comenzando, su hermano Hannibal lo despertó con un pastel de crema en la cara y una horrible canción de "Cumpleaños felíz" a todo volumen en su vieja grabadora dvd, se las había arreglado para conseguir el disco, pues ninguno de los dos estaba demasiado relacionado con la tecnología.

Eso sí; le sorprendía, ese tipo al que llamaba hermano, se comportaba así de extraño con él cuando quería algún favor, normalmente era un bastardo que lo trataba pésimo, si, incluso en su cumpleaños.   
Aún así, Murdoc jamás se quejaría, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a eso (y de toda una vida), a todos les gustaba ser bien tratados ¿Cierto?

"Los dieciséis son una época transitoria para los maricas como tú, Mudz, no los tires a la basura". Gritaba Hannibal desde el baño, dejando a su hermano menor esperando afuera para su turno, en la ducha o para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, Murdoc rodó los ojos con exasperación, jugando con la toalla negra entre sus manos.

Seguro lo decía, él, ese maricon que se metía con todos, literalmente, todos, en la escuela, por el infierno...

Cuando se vistió, completamente nuevo y fresco por primera vez en meses, bajó a la cocina para ver qué podría desayunar, por que, claro, su estúpido padre no se tomaría la molestia de dejar ni siquiera dos vasos con leche en la mesa, jamás lo hizo ni lo hará.

Estaba a punto de servirse cereal con... Claro, leche fría que estaba a nada de caducar, cuando, en la mesa del comedor encontró una caja pobremente envuelta en un papel descolorido, con una pequeña nota pegada encima, Murdoc miró a varios lados tímidamente, leyó la nota y su estómago se sintió hecho un nudo.

"Alphonse, espero que esto te sirva para dejar de ser un antisocial.

S. J. N."

-Que detallazo, viejo decrépito, en serio...- dijo en tono sarcástico, tomó la pequeña caja mientras la admiraba con cierto dejo de curiosidad, dándole vueltas un par de veces y agitandola para saber si podría descubrir de antemano lo que era. 

Se deshizo del papel con las manos temblorosas, tratando de no ser demasiado infantil, no lo admitiría en voz alta pero estaba un poco emocionado por saber lo que era.  
Abrió la caja con cuidado y sus ojos avellana brillaron por unos segundos cuando vieron ese pequeño teléfono, uno con pantalla táctil, de color negro, no le llenaba las dos manos por completo como los que tenían algunos chicos de la escuela, pero al menos era algo, lucía nuevo y aparentemente moderno de todas formas.

Sonrió levemente antes de buscar una manera de encenderlo.

"Carajo, pues sí, es un buen detalle..."

La luz en la pantalla se hizo presente unos segundos después de que presionó uno de los botones del costado, Murdoc ahora estaba sentado en su respectiva silla mientras comía su cereal, eso sí, no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla en espera de su obsequio, estuvo un rato tratando de configurarlo, no era nada complicado a pesar de que sabía muy poco de eso, cuando terminó, se dió cuenta de que tenía algunas funciones básicas que podría explorar más tarde.

Estuvo emocionado por un rato, aún Hannibal no bajaba para desayunar, así que se tomó su tiempo (normalmente su hermano lo dejaba en la escuela por ordenes de su padre) sin embargo, su mente no fue más lejos, no tenía conexión a internet, bueno, sí, pero era la red de su padre y no sabía cómo ingresar, además ni siquiera imaginaba para que más podría usarlo si no era descargar juegos y otras aplicaciones que muy probablemente eliminaría después, nunca tuvo un aparato electrónico novedoso a la mano, por ende no tenía redes sociales y ni hablar de amistades para chatear, era en lo que menos estaba interesado si, a su parecer, la gente de su escuela era tan estúpida e irracional.

Terminó su desayuno ralo y abandonó el plato en la mesa sin saber que haría, admirando el teléfono ante él como si fuera el objeto más misterioso de su existencia (en parte así era).

-¿Sebastián te regaló eso?- saltó cuando la voz de su hermano sonó detrás suyo, inconscientemente asintió.- El mundo se va a acabar...- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para robar una cerveza de la nevera.

–¿Son las cervezas de papá?– cuestionó Murdoc, señalando la lata en la mano de Hannibal.

–Si.

–Dame una...– ambos bebieron en un silencio corto, Murdoc negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a la nada.

–Con la leche y el alcohol, voy a morirme...

Hannibal soltó una risotada.

-Creeme, viejo, que el cabron me dejó boquiabierto.

-Dale un buen uso a esa mierdecita, eso es como si hallaras una nave alien en el patio...

-Ajá. Aún que no sé, ¿para que más va a servirme esto si todos en la escuela me importan una mierda?, joder, Sebastián es tan senil que no usa su estupida cabeza para algo mejor que no sea aprenderse el nombre de todos los licores de la tienda.

-Puedes buscar porno gratis en las noches, dile adiós a las anticuadas revistas...- el mayor se echó la mochila al hombro dandole una señal con la cabeza, Murdoc suspiró levemente antes de soltar una carcajada estrepitosa, se puso de pie antes de tomar su propia mochila, no sabía para que la tenía si siempre estaba casi vacía.

-Oye, no es mala idea...

\- Obviamente, porno gay.

-No la cagues...

.

.

.

-¿Tinder?

Ese teléfono tenía ya más de un mes con él, además su hermano había robado la contraseña del wifi de su padre para dejarlo explorar a su antojo, aún que era tan absurdo, exploró todas esas aplicaciones de las que podría escuchar, y otras más que había encontrado por su cuenta, las únicas que se conservaron en su dispositivo eran aquellas para escuchar y descargar música, fuera de eso era extraño que en ningún momento anterior hubiese encontrado tal cosa, ¡Estaba incluso en el 'top ten' de las más descargadas!

-App de citas...- alzó una ceja, leyó la descripción, en la superficie fingía desinterés, pero en el fondo una idea nació, quizá sería divertido engañar a algunas mujeres cachondas en su desesperada búsqueda por tener "encuentros".

\- Hmmm si, tiene mucho que no jodo a alguien, vamos a intentarlo.

Sonrió ampliamente, presionando suave en 'Instalar'.

La aplicación se descargó rápidamente ya que su memoria estaba prácticamente vacía, así que no perdió más tiempo y la abrió, recibiendo una ola de instrucciones nada complejas para conocer bien sus utilidades.

Primero, algo que detestaba y consistía en llenar formularios con sus datos personales, que, para su suerte, al parecer no era obligatorio llenarlos por completo.  
Después de todo eso, la aplicación prácticamente exigía fotografías de su persona, eso no le gustó para nada, aún que accedió, trató de tomarse una en donde su cara no se viera demasiado, y la colocó, era gracioso, también podía elegir a alguien con una ubicación cercana a la suya, aún que prefirió ponerlo en la opción de la distancia más lejana que fuera posible.

De acuerdo, usar esa app era la cosa más sencilla, subías tu perfil, solo era cosa de esperar, mientras tanto, podías elegir quien te gustaba y quien no, eso con un simple click, era a prueba de tontos.

Era fin de semana, pasó horas mirando todos esos perfiles, de hombres, de mujeres, en su mayoría eran mayores de edad, y a pesar de eso, no parecían ser personas necesitadas, bueno, restando a que estuvieran esperando una persona interesada por ellos en esa aplicación, en su mayoría eran atractivas, así que eso no sería tan divertido.

Descargó Tinder un jueves y el viernes lo pasó allí pegado el resto del día, no solía asistir a la escuela los viernes, así que solamente se la pasó encerrado en su hogar.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir simplemente se aburrió y abandonó el celular a un lado, prefiriendo ponerse a hacer cualquier otra cosa más interesante, incluso pasó por su mente hacer la tarea, esperaba algo más divertido de esa app.

Bueno, iba a hacer cualquier cosa de no ser por qué, unos cinco minutos después, el teléfono vibró. 

Murdoc soltó un suspiro, quizá era una notificación de sus juegos, pero cuando encendió el aparato se llevó una sorpresa.

"Tienes un Match, ¡desbloquea para saber de quién se trata!"

-Veamos, ¿una cuarentona...?- esperó unos segundos mirando la notificación, un par de minutos, más bien, no quería parecer un niño necesitado.

Cuando desbloqueó el celular, grato fue su asombro, resultó ser un tipo, uno nada feo, a pesar de que Murdoc era un hombre, su yo interno definitivamente no dudó en que era jodidamente guapo, tenía un cabello azul que deslumbraba aun si era una estúpida fotografía, y por no mencionar esas facciones que parecían ser las de un dios, ¿Que mierda ocurría con sus ojos? Estaban negros, totalmente, y con bastantes ojeras, bueno, no importaba, eso le daba un bonus extra. 

-Mira, creo que alguien más sensual que yo, eh... ¿2-D? ¿Que no estaba prohibido usar sobrenombres sospechosos en esta cosa?

"¡Has recibido un mensaje privado!"

-A la mierda, este tipo me está dando miedo...- se burló, aún así, estuvo dudando un par de instantes si responder, al final se decidió ¿Quería molestar a alguien? Lo haría.

2-D, enviado a las 12:35 AM.

Hey... ¿Ese de la fotografía eres tú realmente?

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 12:37 AM

No, soy un viejo gordo que quiere follar solamente, ¿Te apuntas?

2-D, enviado a las 12:37 AM.

Lástima, me pareciste lindo, pero al parecer eres muy infantil. ¿No eres demasiado chico para pasarte por esas apps?

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 12:38  
AM

Yo me paso por las aplicaciones que me plazcan, 'face-ache'.

Definitivamente este tipo era un maldito petulante, no había hablado más de cinco minutos con él y ya lo odiaba, pero bueno, él se lo estaba buscando ¿Verdad?

Gruñó cuando el tipo no respondió, así bien, creyó que había ganado, además, esa primera impresión no fue lo mejor, ese era su objetivo a pesar de que lo había imaginado más duradero.

Alzó los hombros, definitivamente no iba a responder nada más ¿No? Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche mientras se metía en las cobijas para disponerse a dormir.

El teléfono vibró otra vez.

2-D, enviado a las 12:41 AM.

Ah, me ofendes tanto, no tengo palabras... 🤐💔 *Agreguemos tono sarcástico*

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 12:44 AM

Pues vaya mierda de sarcasmo... 

¿Qué se supone que buscas aquí?

2-D, enviado a las 12:44 AM

Ah... Esto es una aplicación de parejas ¿O leí mal?

Murdoc tragó saliva, puso una mano en su frente, esa había sido una pregunta estúpida de su parte, primero buscaba a quien fastidiar y cuando alguien lo estaba haciendo se disgustaba.

2-D, enviado a las 12:45 AM

¿En serio buscas pareja o solo estás aquí para hacerte el gracioso? 🤦

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 12:45 AM

Yo sólo estaba pensando cómo pasar mis excesivos ratos libres, deja de mal entenderlo, estúpido...

Y de nuevo, no respondió, supuso que, al fin esa conversación fastidiosa y rara había llegado a su fin, calló el teléfono y se fue a dormir.

Cuando se despertó tuvo la necesidad de revisar su bandeja de entrada en si teléfono, y sin embargo no había nada, con una sonrisa ladina, dió la guerra por ganada con ese pobre descarado, aún así, quiso pasearse por el perfil completo del hombre, que curiosamente estaba bloqueado para cualquier consulta innecesaria, soltó un gruñido bajo, ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto ver sus fotos? No era como si quisiera seguir hablando con él.

"¡2-D solicitó seguirte! ¿Aceptas?" 

-No, no, y mil veces no, por amor a Satanás...- Cliqueó rápidamente para rechazarlo, pero su estúpido dedo apretó el botón incorrecto, aceptó al instante, quería gritar y lanzar ese aparato en la pared, de no ser por que era un objeto bastante valioso lo hubiera hecho.

2-D, enviado a las 11:10 AM

Creí que te caía mal... 🤔

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 11:10 AM

Si, casi puedo decir que te detesto...

Tienes que procurar avanzar con el pie correcto más seguido eh...

2-D, enviado a las 11:11 AM

¿Cómo te llamas?

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 11:12 AM

¿Y yo soy el infantil?

2-D, enviado a las 11:12 AM

'Wut?'

¡Solo es una pregunta! 

Bueno, dos.

¿Nombre? ¿Edad? 

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 11:12 AM  
Ugh...  
'Whatever'...

Murdoc, 16 años.

Dime el tuyo o no dudaré en reportarte.

2-D, enviado a las 11:14 AM

JAJA, ¡DIOS!

Stuart, 35 años

Claro que entró en pánico cuando leyó esa edad, aún que, como siempre lo hacía trató de mantener la calma, así tal vez las cosas se podrían relajar, juraba por sus creencias que sabía manejarlo, si jugaba bien sus cartas, nada podría pasar. 

Tragó saliva, dudando por completo si seguir con la conversación o dejarla morir, tampoco podría decir nada al respecto, Tinder funcionaba para eso después de todo, él es quien no debería estar allí siendo menor de edad, aún así, se sintió interesado, curioso, bien, podría hacerle algunas preguntas para pasar el rato, solamente bastaba con ser cuidadoso y ante todo, lo menos interesado que pudiera parecer.

Mudz Niccals, enviado 11:18 AM

¿Por qué te viste obligado a venir a esta app de perdedores?

2-D, enviado a las 11:18

Mira quién lo dice, ¿Dieciséis en serio? Se van a reír de ti si piensas que alguien se va a interesar en un niño.

Bueeeeeno... Hay excepciones...

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 11:19 AM

JAJA, puedo hablar más de sexo que tú, seguro vives con tu madre todavía.

2-D, enviado a las 11:19 AM

OH VAYA ¿En serio sabes tanto?

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 11: 20 AM

Si lo digo es por algo, idiota.

2-D , enviado a las 11:22 AM

Entonces me dirás qué te has acostado incluso con caballeros.

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 11:22 AM

Oh, claro que no, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

.

.

.

¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo que hablaba con ese cabronazo?

Mes y medio era lo más aproximado, se había dado cuenta de que no era tan, tan exasperante como había supuesto. Solían hablar por horas de cosas diferentes, en especial de música, cosa que a Murdoc le apasionaba y aún con eso, no eran demasiado afines uno con otro, también descubrieron que vivían en la misma ciudad, Stuart dijo que trabajaba en una tienda de teclados con un sueldo aceptable, Murdoc nunca mencionaba nada de la escuela y aún así ambos aprendían algo del otro a diario, incluso se tenían la confianza aparente como para no tener ningún remordimiento en hablar de ciertos temas más elevados de tono.

Resultó también que el tal Stuart cantaba, y nada mal, había logrado enviar unos cuantos audios y vaya, su voz era una inigualable. Murdoc le enviaba dos o tres vídeos cortos de él tocando alguna melodía en su bajo, pero jamás se enviaron ninguna foto de ningún tipo, al menos no en ese transcurso.

Una mañana, Murdoc tomaba su clase de matemáticas, el profesor explicaba lento y aburrido sobre ¿Una media... Que? No, nunca lo entendió, a pesar de eso, por alguna razón sus exámenes eran casi impecables.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, así que muy discretamente lo sacó y leyó el mensaje:

2-D, enviado a las 9:43 AM

Hola, Murdoc.

Oye.

Psssst

Ehhhhhh

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 9:43 AM

¿Que quieres, imbécil?

2-D, enviado a las 9:46 AM

Requiero una fotografía.

Tuya.

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 9:51 AM

¿Con mi foto de perfil no te basta? 

2-D, enviado a las 9:51 AM

Vean al experto en sexo... 🙄

No, ese tipo de fotos no

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 9:52 AM

JA  
JA  
JA

¿¡ENTONCES!?  
¿Foto de...? ¿Mi pene?

2-D, enviado a las 9:52

¿Que comes que adivinas?

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 9:53 AM

...

2-D, coño, estoy en la escuela, depravado asqueroso.

2-D, enviado a las 10:00

*Envió una foto 📸*

Yo soy justo, una cosa a cambio de otra. 

Mira de lo que te pierdes.

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 10:03

Satán...  
¿Eso es...?

Guardó el celular, nervioso, miraba a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie hubiera estado curioseando en la pantalla de su teléfono, por suerte nada, tragó saliva, tratando de tomar los apuntes aún sin saber cómo era el procedimiento correcto.

"¿En serio esa era su polla...?"

Mordió su labio, sus palmas estaban sudando tanto que la pluma se corrió por su cuaderno, no podía creerlo.

"Es enorme..."

El pantalón comenzó a sentirse más apretado y caliente, esto no podía estarle pasando, no, definitivamente era un error muy grave.

" ¿Se tiñe el vello de azul? ¿O es natural...?"

Gruñó cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, rayó la hoja y la rompió, llamando la atención de varios compañeros, aún así, nadie le dió importancia.

Llegó a casa, estaba cansado y la cabeza le dolía, ni su hermano ni su padre estaban en casa, así que pudo pasar su tarde acostado, no tocó su estéreo, ni su tocadiscos, y menos el teléfono, todo el día se rompía la cabeza pensando en la foto que ese tipo le había enviado. Mostraba su polla semierecta, cubierta ligeramente por la tela de unos boxers negros que eran sostenidos firmemente del resorte por la mano pálida de largos dedos claramente de Stuart, su vello púbico era una fina capa de un tono azul oscuro.

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 13:03 PM

¿Por qué me enviaste tu miseria?

2-D, enviado a las 13:05 PM

Porque la aplicación también sirve para eso.

Uy, cierto, que eres un niño 😜 

Uno que no debería estar aquí 😶

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 13:05 PM

JAJAJAJA

Pobre idiota.

Creo que sí eres un pedófilo de mierda después de todo.

Stuart ya no respondió, Murdoc se sentía más furioso que asustado, aún que, lo había tomado por sorpresa, no era algo fuerte para él, no es como si jamás hubiera visto por lo menos su propio pene, era adolescente, estaba creciendo, claro que se había hecho varias pajas y sabía cómo complacerse, no iba a llorar ni a entrar en pánico por el de un tipo diecinueve años mayor que él.

Duh.

Estaba tan estresado que incluso se puso a terminar las tareas que le habían dejado, en un rato, el teléfono ni siquiera sonó, ni se encendió, así bien, pensó que era libre, era feliz y a la vez no.

Dejó el lápiz en su escritorio, se lanzó a la cama y se acomodó, mirando al techo, no podía, no podía borrar esa imagen reveladora de su cabeza, tan inesperado, tan pronto, ni siquiera la miró con detalle, solo...

Gritó con furia, no era posible que en mes y medio ese sujeto lo haya hecho dudar tanto de si mismo, mes y medio de hablar con ese prácticamente desconocido, que aún siendo tonto y bastante despistado era tan agradable, su voz al cantar era tan sexy, él era...   
Un hijo de puta que deseaba ver en persona, una vez más, Tinder cumple su función inicial.

Vaya, quería golpear algo, necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

–Agh... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...?– pasó las dos manos por su cara cuando sorprendió una erección creciendo y esperando su respuesta, pero ¿Que se supone que haría? ¿Quedar con él? 

¿Follarlo? 

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 15:32 PM

Quiero conocerte en persona.

No dudó nada, solamente lo envió, ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacerlo, ¿Que tal si era una mentira? ¿Lo secuestraría? Era un riesgo, uno muy grande, pero se sentía seguro, seguro de su fuerza y de sí mismo, en cualquier caso adverso podía defenderse sin problemas.

2-D, enviado a las 15:40 PM

Ni hablar.

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 15:40 PM

"C'mon" ¿Ahora eres muy respetuoso?

Mañana, a las dos de la tarde en la cafeteria más cercana a la escuela Staffordshire.

2-D, enviado a las 15:42 PM

Hay muchas cafeterías en Reino Unido, por dios.

Mudz Niccals, enviado a las 15:44 PM

*Envió una ubicación*

Para que no me jodas más, nos vemos mañana.

2-D, enviado a las 15:45 PM

Si sabías que tengo trabajo ¿No?

No puedo salir e ir a ver al menor de edad que apenas conozco...

Oh mierda, la foto...

De acuerdo, adiós, hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Era el día, Murdoc estaba revisando papeles de su cuaderno mientras miraba el reloj ansiosamente, parecía como si su profesora de literatura hablase más lento de lo normal.

Por suerte, esa tarde los dejó ir más temprano de lo normal, corrió fuera del salón apenas la campana sonó recibiendo un par de miradas curiosas, esperando por efimeros momentos dejando algunas cosas en su locker, respiró hondo y al fin optó por seguir con su camino, avanzó presuroso por la acera, se estaba cansando y ni siquiera comprendía por qué se sentía tan ansioso por verlo.

Llegó unos cinco minutos antes al pequeño local, en las mesas externas habían solamente un par de personas, pero al parecer nadie conocido, eso estaba bien.  
Se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cafetería, mirando su celular para saber si ese sujeto había enviado algún mensaje, pero nada. Comenzó a temer que el otro se hubiera retractado y lo dejaría plantado.

–Vamos, ni siquiera han pasado diez minutos, relájate...– pasó una mano por su casa, notando que estaba caliente, respiró profundamente.

–Uhhh... ¿Mu-Mudz Niccals...?– a un lado suyo se escuchó una voz familiar fuerte y clara que le obligó a girar la cabeza rápidamente, topándose con un hombre de altura prominente, muy, MUY delgado, vestido casualmente con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y pulcra que contorneaba su figura con una desaliñada corbata roja y un pantalón formal de color negro al final unos elegantes zapatos de vestir perfectamente boleados y limpios. 

–2-D...– levantó la mirada para fijarse en esos pronunciados rasgos faciales, sus ojos eran más hipnotizantes y profundamente oscuros de lo que había imaginado, con una pálida y sedosa piel que brillaba con esos escasos rayos de luz de día. 

2-D tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro, admiró al joven (que en realidad no lo parecía tanto) detalladamente, el cabello negro con ese flequillo que le cubría los ojos le daba la gracia propia de un misterio, uno que contrastaba con la piel verde y opaca que lo cubría, ese chico había estado en la escuela, tenía una gran mochila gris oscuro colgando se sus hombros, vistiendo una playera negra con el logo de una banda que desconocía, sobre esta tenía una chamarra negra combinada con jeans azul claro y botas cubanas negras.

(Aún que la ropa no importaba)

Se miraron uno al otro durante varios minutos. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra tratando de no interrumpir al otro, torpemente, y aún que Murdoc fuera de aquellos que tomaban la iniciativa con cualquier tipo de relación, ni siquiera se sintió seguro de decir algo.

–C-cre-crei que lucirías más pequeño...

–¿En serio?– cuestionó Murdoc con aquel tono notablemente sarcástico y burlesco que solía caracterizarlo, pensó ¿No tenía nada mejor por notar? Se veía como un viejo ¿Y?

–Me gusta...– sonrió tímidamente, si, el hecho de ser despistado le impedía entenderlo, aún así, a Murdoc le pareció tan lindo.

Definitivamente era otra cosa en Tinder, en persona era más tímido, más tonto.

–Vamos a entrar ¿Quieres?– sugirió Murdoc, señalado el local con el pulgar, el peliazul solamente asintió, avanzaron y tomaron una mesa en la terraza.

Otra vez, se formó un silencio total e incómodo, ¿En serio? ¿Hablaban horas por una pantallita y al final no había nada más.

Murdoc tragó duro, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ese tipo era jodidamente sexy, incluso con su vestimenta de oficinista promedio, era de esos pocos hombres que lucían bien en esos trajes.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero 2-D lo interrumpió.

–Entonces... ¿Te gustó la foto que te envié o por qué quisiste conocerme tan de repente?

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo hayas preguntado?– Murdoc rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios como si quisiera reír a carcajadas.

–Eso no me dió respuesta alguna...–  
2-D lo miró discretamente mientras leía la carta que los esperaba sobre la mesa, Murdoc se quedó en silencio mientras buscaba presuroso un punto al cual mirar, uno que no fuera ese estupido de cabellos azules.– ¿Y bien...?

–Tal vez...

–¿Y eso significa...?– 2-D alzó una ceja.

Murdoc tragó duro, soltó un suspiro y golpeó las uñas sobre la mesa rítmicamente sin desafanarlo de una amenazante mirada.

"Buen día, ¿Han pensado en su orden?"

Ambos se giraron a ver al joven camarero que los esperaba ansiosamente con una libreta en la mano, después los ojos del otro se dirigieron una vez más a lanzarse miradas mutuas.

–Solo un té de menta para mí, por favor...– parló el peliazul con esos oscuros ojos sin moverse.

–Café solo.– pensó en pedir una cerveza, ¡Claro que no vendían alcohol allí! Eso no le gustaba para nada, a veces su seguridad era más duradera si tenía un buen trago respaldándolo.

El camarero se retiró, una vez más se formó un silencio.

–¿Qué es lo que deseas en realidad, Murdoc?– 2-D habló con una voz afable, pero sigilosa, como si tratase de ser imponente de alguna forma.

El mencionado suspiró, ahora evitaba la mirada constante de su contrario, pero no, no estaba nervioso, solamente no sabía cómo pedir algo con un nivel como lo que anhelaba.

–¿Sabes? Tinder hizo su trabajo...

–¿C-como...?– El peliazul solamente alzó las cejas, era estúpidamente lento para entenderlo, Murdoc se acercó un poco a él para rodear sus hombros con un brazo. 

–Vamos a probar si el adulto sabe tanto de esto como lo prometió. – frunció el entrecejo cuando acercó ambos rostros, sin embargo, inteligentemente no hizo ninguna clase de contacto, el otro muchacho estaba estático y abatido, no esperó que ese joven muchacho fuera tan directamente al asunto.

–¿En donde...?– Cuestionó 2-D, casi en un gemido ronco, el más joven respondió con una risa coqueta.

–Dejaré que tú decidas, 'luv'...

–Iremos a mi departamento entonces...

Solamente uno sabía lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

.

.

.

La puerta de madera gruesa se abrió violentamente, ambos no se hicieron esperar, aún en el elevador del edificio los juegos previos habían comenzado; en ese departamento, Stuart cerró puerta con el pie sin despegar sus labios de los contrarios, tan adictivos que ese sentimiento de había intensificado.

Torpemente lo guió hacia la habitación, iluminada suavemente por el sol de la tarde que estaba opacado por las cortinas, cayeron a la cama, con suerte no pararon en el suelo, estaban desesperados por sentirse de una vez por todas, primero, Murdoc estaba a horcajadas en el regazo de 2-D, ambos luchaban pos saber quién sería el primero en arrancar la primera prenda de ropa de sus cuerpos.

El de cabello azabache logró deshacerse con facilidad de esa chamarra negra que formaba parte de la barrera, dejándola caer en cualquier lado de la habitación para después tratar de soltar la corbata que estaba amarrada al delgado cuello de su acompañante, y al final así ocurrió hasta que ambos quedaron en la simple ropa interior, casi nada especial de ser por qué ambas erecciones eran notables debido a su protuberancia, entre los besos y las caricias que añoraban llegar a más.

–Ahora... No me hagas esperar, perra, estoy al borde del colapso, ponte en cuatro o... O algo...– Exigió Murdoc entre jadeos, mientras trataba de posicionarse de manera más cómoda para tratar de hacer... Lo que fuera que pensara.

–¿Q-qué...? ¿P-por que me llamas así...?

–¡Te he dicho de peores maneras! Ahora haz lo que te digo antes de que me...

2-D lo interrumpió, colocando su mano sobre la desesperada boca de su contrario, con una expresión temerosa pegada en todo el rostro, las cejas juntas y una mueca de claro desconcierto. Fue sorpresivo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas entre jadeos, sin moverse, Murdoc alzó nunca ceja, no pudo decir nada al respecto.

–Creo que nos estamos confundiendo...– graznó con burla antes de empujar al menor lejos, obligándolo a caer sobre el colchón descubierto de sus sábanas y cobijas.– ...creí escuchar que quieres hacer lo que te plazca conmigo...

–Fue lo que dije, 'damn'...– gruñía como una bestia a punto de actuar violentamente, a diferencia de la apacible respiración agitada de Stuart.

–No seas ingenuo...

Y atacó de una vez por todas, corriendo para amenazar el cuello de piel verde con finas capas de saliva, besos y marcas que lo cubrían de a poco, el contrario estaba petrificado, quería negarse pero al final ambos habían llegado a un punto en el que era difícil volver atrás, además, realmente no quería pararlo, no estaba luchando, no le apetecía nada, deseaba probar esa polla que tanto le había dado anhelo desquiciado en el poco tiempo que la había visto.

–Será mejor que termines por resignarte...

2-D arrancó la última carrera que los separaba casi por completo de la unión total y casi gritando, Murdoc se aferró directamente al cuello delgado, dispuesto a rozar todo lo que se pudiera, probablemente era un chico experimentado, pero definitivamente no lo era en el sexo gay, estaba aterrado, confundido, pero se sentía tan exuberante, nuevo y fresco para un joven cuerpo como lo era el suyo.

Stuart era ágil y a la vez brusco en lo que hacía, liberaba la energía excedente lamiendo y mordiendo todas las partes que él quería, dejando las pruebas de lo que estaban haciendo y con suerte, está no sería la última vez de ninguno. Cuando al final estaba completamente extasiado, él se alejó y retiró las prendas propias, liberando el miembro deseado por el azabache, prácticamente su boca se hizo agua al ver su realidad, esa enorme, erguida y caliente realidad que al instante le encendió la llama total del éxtasis y el desasosiego por sentirlo dentro, cerca en ese mismo instante, no le importaba perder esa hombría que, según él, era valiosa y vital para su estatus, lo tenía en frente, esa polla húmeda que tanto quería, no iba a echarlo a perder.

–Déjame ayudarte un poco antes de que empecemos en serio...– se ofreció con falsa nobleza el azabache, quien de un empujón tomó control de la situación y engulló el falo caliente de una sola bocanada, sin lubricante, sin escupir, solamente su fuerza de voluntad (y vaya que era mucha, el pene de Stuart no era nada pequeño).  
Jugó ansiosamente con esa sorpresa que tenía por lengua ¡Joder, era tan larga como la de un reptil! 2-D admiraba ese trabajo, aún siendo un novato, no era malo, en absoluto, esa lengua suya lo rodeaba sin querer parar, esto era lo que ambos habían estado esperando desde ya hacía mucho. 

Unos momentos más, cuando el peliazul estuvo a poco de correrse en la boca de su acompañante, corrió a prepararlo y cambiar de posición, en todo caso, lo verdadero iba a comenzar de una vez por todas.

Con ese típico y cuidadoso proceso de penetrar lo con dedos lubricados suavemente con saliva cálida, había llegado la hora, hora de empalarlo hasta el agotamiento mental y físico con el que ambos habían estado fantaseando en lo profundo de sus enfermas cabezas tal para cual.

Murdoc abrió las piernas cínicamente mientras se hundía en la almohada, no quería dejarle nada a la imaginación, si iban a hacerlo sería bien. Aquella obsena expresión que le dominaba el rostro llenó de disposición al de ojos oscuros, que sin dudar más, entró con un fuerte empujón justo a las entrañas calientes y suaves de ese jovencito rebelde.

Ambos chillaron, uno de dolor, otro por mero gusto y placer. La sensación se tornó tan íntima y cómoda que a los minutos de quedarse ahí detenidos comenzaron los movimientos por parte del chico que dominaba este sexo. Lento y cuidadoso, prefería hacerlo de esa manera, al menos hasta que las exigencias por parte de su verdoso compañero se volvieron constantes y más repetitivas, aumentó el ritmo del movimiento desesperado de su pelvis.

"Más fuerte, maldito infeliz, lléname, ¡Te mataré si no lo haces mejor!"

"Ah, dulce satán, si..."

"Hijo de puta... No te detengas... ¡Shit!"

Intensas oleadas de calor y placer llegaron a él cuando inesperadamente, el enorme falo logró contactar con su pura y joven próstata, el punto G, que lo hizo gritar, prácticamente como una "perra en celo" fue imposible parar y no extaciarse con los lascivos sonidos y palabrerías vulgares que emanaban de ambas bocas ya.

Al final, no lograron durar demasiado después de ese punto, ambos se corrieron estrepitosamente, dejando rastros incluso en la cama, que a ninguno le importó demasiado.

Cayeron muertos ambos al lecho sucio y caliente, testigo de todo aquello, ninguno se alejó del otro, Murdoc apresaba el cuerpo contrario debajo del suyo, logrando admirar a lujo de detalle esos ojos desconocidos de oscura apariencia.

Stuart habló, temeroso:

–Dime que no me voy a meter en problemas por eso...

–Digamos que el responsable es Tinder...

–¿Eso le diré a la policía? ¿Una aplicación?

–No es mi problema...

–Si lo...

–Callate ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia en ésta plataforma...
> 
> ¡Cambio de roles!


End file.
